


Love (runs deeper than any blood oath)

by sasshope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshope/pseuds/sasshope
Summary: Hyojong will gladly give up everything he knows, if that is what it will take for him to be able to love freely.





	Love (runs deeper than any blood oath)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this on too much Martini, just so you know

There are seven rules that the crown prince has to follow at all costs.

Rule number 1: The crown prince must not engage himself in any activity other than his royal prerogatives with people outside royal families.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was six, following Hwitaek around the palace's garden.

He was a bright child, the crown prince, but he often got bored. He didn't have any kid of same status that he could play with and, even if he wanted to break the rules, he was being avoided by the rest of the kids. Both them and their parents were afraid of the consequences of engaging themselves in more activities than necessary with the royal family.

So this is why crown prince Hyojong was often seen gloomy, roaming around the gardens with his gaze casted downwards.

That day, sometimes mid July. didn't seem any different yet it was the beginning of something so big not even the most creative poet of the royal court could have imagined.

Just as he was making his usual walk trough the gardens , Hyojong's attention was captured by a soft voice singing nearby. Curious and excited, the six years old boy, approached the source of his interest careful as to not let himself be seen and disturb it. He walked silently and he was thrilled to discover a boy, not older than him by the looks, singing to one of the white fluffy bunnies that were usually hiding in the garden.

The prince hid himself behind a rose bush, trying to observe the other more without getting himself noticed. He had to suppress a giggle when the boy's face came into view because he had this sudden thought that his face resembled that of a cat.

" Cute " , he whispered to himself.

Despite wanting so much to join the other and play with the bunny he refrained himself knowing that the boy would ignore him as the others already did.

Crown prince Hyojong was content to just watch the boy playing by himself and singing for the rest of the day.

Rule number 2 : The crown prince must, under no circumstances, go outside the palace grounds without supervision.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was eight, trying to see Hwitaek at least one more time.

Ever since he saw the boy, Hyojong became his bright self again. Although he never let himself be seen or heard by the other he still followed him everyday, like a devoted shadow.

He learned his name was Hwitaek and that he truly loved animals, especially the cute ones like bunnies or kitties. He didn't seem to like the palace's dogs that much.

Everything was going as fine as it could in Hyojong 's life, that until he heard Hwitaek begging his father to let him leave the palace and live with his mother.

In spite of knowing it was a selfish wish, one that didn't do anything good to the other, he prayed with all his might that Hwitaek's father will refuse his own son's pleas. Unfortunately , it didn't go that way and, at the beginning of November the boy left the palace's ground.

Hyojong felt like his entire soul was being shattered into million pieces. He was silently crying begging the other one to not go, from the place he was hiding..but it didn't work. After all , the boy wasn't even aware of the crown prince's existence.

So, in the end , without thinking of the consequences, Hyojong himself ran away from the palace trying to see Hwitaek at least one more time.

Unluckily, just as he exited the main gate and he was watching the boy walking he was caught by one of the guards and brought back to the palace.

Of course, that was only the first of the many times the prince sneaked out of the castle's grounds to see the boy.

Rule number 3 : The crown prince must never be some form of entertainment for his people.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was eleven, trying to make Hwitaek smile.

The boy was crying because his precious cat has died and his pain hurt Hyojong so much that, without thinking, he revealed himself.

" It's going to be okay, please don't cry." he said, unaware of the fact that he was crying too.

" Who are you? " asked Hwitaek between quiet sobs.

" You can call me Dawn. I am the royal gardner's son."

" You lie. I am the gardner's son."

" I am still Dawn. My home background is of no importance."

" You are lying again. I have seen you in the palace's gardens . Plus, your attire makes no room for mistakes."

" I am Hyojong , the crown prince."

" What are you doing here?"

" I came here to entertain you . I have seen you crying and... I don't like it."

" You know you broke like two or three rules, right?"

Suddenly aware of what he has done he tried to retreat.

" Stay...please. I am Hwitaek , a swordsman of sorts."

" You don't look like a Hwitaek. You look more like a puppy. Something friendly. like...Hui"

" I like Hui...It sounds good."

Rule number 4: The crown prince must always take decisions based on the best interest of his kingdom and not based upon his feelings.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was sixteen, deciding to join his father's army.

" Dawn I finally did it: I joined the army."

" I am so happy for you , Hui. But please, take care. That's a dangerous place and soldiers die even when it's not war...and I know this upsets you, me worrying over you... but I don't want you to die. I know you are capable of defending yourself but...I am so scarred Hui."

" It' s going to be okay. Nothing will happen to me but...Dawn..."

Hearing the other changing his tone, Hyojong looked him in the eyes, scared of what he would be hearing:

" Please, don't tell me they made you go away...please..."

" They need me at the border."

" Hui, please, anywhere but there. I ...I can even talk with my father if you want me to. I can tell him you will be more suited to protect the capital...or even go to the Far North.,..but please, not at the borders. It's too dangerous there.

" Don't be unreasonable , Dawn. You know you can't do this...and I don't want you to do this. I am needed at the borders so I'll just go there."

" When? Hyojong said trying to refrain his tears from falling down his cheeks.

" I am leaving the city in two days."

The crown prince let his head down, his tears now freely falling, wetting his robes.

" Hyojong, please don't cry."

" I..I'll join too. I will ask father to let me go to the borders. I will enroll in the army ."

" But you hate weapons and war."

" Don't try to stop me. Not this time, Hwitaek" 

 

Rule number 5: The crown prince must never fall in love with a person of a lower status.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was sixteen, on the very same day he got his heart broken.

" My King, I have thought and , as crown prince I shall involve myself more in kingdom related matters. I am already old enough."

" I am glad you think that. What caught your interest, my son."

" The army, father. I should know how to protect the peace and how to conduct a war , if needed. I want to go to borders and learn as much as I can from this experience."

" You may go, my son but you have to be careful because the kingdom's faith lies upon your shoulders."

He went to see Hwitaek wanting to let the other know the happy news as fast as possible but what he saw made him wish he never did. There, just before his eyes, there was Hwitaek passionately kissing another boy.

He broke down right there, falling in the middle of the road, on the hard ground, crying , his heart shattered at the sight. The commotion caught Hwitaek's attention and he was flabbergasted to see the crown prince there, broken , in the middle of the empty road.

" Crown prince."

Realizing that he caught unwanted attention, Hakyeon tried to retreat, to protect himself from even more pain and humiliation.

" Hyojong come back here right now. This..."

" This is exactly what it looks like, don't you even dare try to deny it!"

" Dawn!"

" No, Hui. You know, you always complained about me breaking too many rules so I will try to refrain my self from breaking another one as much as I can. Actually...I'll try to stop breaking any of them."

" What do you mean?"

" Don't you know? The crown prince must , under no circumstances , fall in love with someone of a lower status...but I did it. I, the crown prince, have fallen for you."

Rule number 6: The crown prince must never put his life in danger consciously.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was seventeen, saving Hwitaek's life

Although they both fought at the borders, Hyojong tried his best to ignore everything related to Hwitaek . He focused on improving his skills in combat and his leading abilities and he seemed to do a great job with the tasks at hand. But that was until one day, near December, when he and some of his man were engaged in a battle.

Two days prior to the battle one of their patrol simply disappeared so he and his men decided to see what happened. Just as they were walking, they heard cries and the sound of swords clashing so they immediately ran towards the source of the sounds to see what was happening, 

There were ten men fighting against one in what seemed as a lost cause for the lonely soldier. Upon looking more attentive Hyojong felt all of his blood leaving his body. There, right before his own eyes, there stood Hwitaek trying to dodge the enemies' attacks, his body clearly injured and barely holding on the thin thread of life.

" Soldiers, engage." he said without even analyzing the potential dangers of the battle.

He knew he had to take Hwitaek out of there as soon as possible. His Hui had to live, no matter the consequences.

He didn't know what he was doing, just that he had one mission to accomplish. Just as tried to put up with the enemy chasing him he heard a sharp cry that he knew all too well.

Without thinking he ran towards there and beheaded the enemy who injured Hui and was trying to kill him.

Almost like magic sounds of " We won" could be heard but he couldn't enjoy the victory because his body suddenly got numbed and his vision got foggy, making him collapse on the bloody battlefield.

In his desperate attempt to save Hwitaek he got himself badly injured and he didn't even know it.

" Hyojongie no, please don't die! What have you done ?"

" It doesn't matter."

" Yes it does. Why would you do such a reckless thing, Hyojongie?"

" Because I care and, because, no matter how much I forced myself to stop loving you I couldn't. You know, in a way or another I have loved you since we were six years old and...if dying is what it takes to have you calling me Hyojongie, then it's worth it."

" No, don't you dare to die, Hyojong ! Not, now. I fucking love you, you hear me! I fucking love you and I finally stopped being too much of a coward to admit it. I stopped being too afraid to admit that I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you. I love you, and I belong with you so please don't die because I need you so much..."

Crown prince Hyojong didn't die that day. He was badly injured but his will to live was so strong that it even defeated dead itself. His love for Hwitaek was so big and so deep that the human limitations such as mortality were unable to fight against it.

" Hyojong , what are you doing here? You are still sick and the distance between your tent and mine is too large for your body."

" You are going to battle tomorrow, Hwitaek and I can't do anything to keep you here. I know you will be safe, I feel it but... I just want to be close to you tonight."

" Hyojong ."

" What, don't you want to be close to me ?"

Hwitaek was having problems breathing and keeping his gaze away from the other. Hyojong's gaze was intense and alluring and his ochre colored royal robe was only highlighting his fair skin, making the prince even more seductive.

" Hyojong I ...how ?"

" As close as humanly possible."

" My prince..." Hwitaek mumbled as Hyojong was undressing himself, more patches of the alluring tanned skin becoming visible with each move."

" Yes, Hui, all yours.Don't you want to feel your prince in every possible way, 'cause your prince really wants to feel you.

There were many temptation that Hwitaek could face without a flinch, but not Hyojong ...especially not when he was naked and spread on his bed sheets and oh so eager.

" I love you." he said kissing the other ones' lips with passion.

" I have loved you for so many years." he said marking the prince's body as his, gently biting his neck , his collarbones, his torso.

" I have loved you from that moment when you decided that hiding behind a rose bush and watching me playing was an amusing thing to do." he said as he carefully entered his loved one's eager body.

" And I am so afraid someday I am going to lose you..." he finished as they both climaxed.

 

Rule number 7: The crown prince is not allowed to love anything more than his kingdom.

Crown prince Hyojong broke this rule when he was eighteen, giving up his right to rule just to be able to love Hwitaek .

He didn't know how the palace's guardians could have discovered them...but they did, while he was in Hwitaek 's embrace the other's lips gently kissing his neck.

From the moment they were discovered , hell broke loose.

" Take this man to the prison!" the king yelled to the guards.

" Don't!"

" Do you disobey your king's orders for a soldier, crown prince Hyojong ?"

" He is not some man that I know! He is the man I love!"

" How dare you say such things ? I can order to have your little soldier hanged in the middle of the public market!"

" Then you'll have to deal with the crown prince killing himself."

" You didn't just said what I think you did!"

" There are seven rules that the crown prince has to obey at all costs, but for him I broke them all. Yes, my king, I will give up my crown if that means we will be able to be together. I know I have disappointed you, father, but I love him more than I will ever be able to love this kingdom."


End file.
